Black Cherry
by MisakiSakurai
Summary: Misaki Sakurai left Konoha the day of the Uchiha Massacre to become stronger so that she could kill Itachi for killing her brother. Years later, Sasuke Uchiha finds himself being trained by her. What happens when two people with the same dream team-up? RR
1. Feared Among Allies

**Call me Misa! This is my first story here on FF. I hope you guys enjoy it. This is a fiction so don't put in little comments about it didn't happen like that it happened like this. I know the story. I just added a little twist of things. **

**[Summary] Misaki Sakurai turns to Orochimaru to train her after losing her brother in the Uchiha Massacre. Her brother and herself weren't apart of the clan, but they worked within the compound. She was returning back from an errand outside of the compound when she found her brother on the ground of their small shop. She declared that she would bring Itachi's head back with her if she were ever to return to the village. Years later, Sasuke Uchiha finds himself being trained by none other than Misaki when he turns to find power. They fight for the same reason. But things turn out differently when they decide to join forces to destroy the one person that had taken everything away from them: Itachi Uchiha. **

**I hope you all enjoy. Please, review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p><em>Feared Among Allies<em>

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

Orochimaru stood before me with his hands clasped together, he had a sinister look in his eyes but that wasn't different from any other day. He nodded his head and gave me no reply. The last surviving member of the Uchiha clan had found himself tied by the snakes. How foolish of him. I turned around to stare out my window. There was no way he could get out of Orochimaru's hands now. That was his own damn fault. So desperate to find strength. To end the life of another man. It was sickening. But then again, I had been just like him at one point. Trying so hard to find enough power to end my father's life. In the end, I realized that I was just like my father. A cold blooded killer.

"Will you train him for me, Misaki?"

I hated the sound of his voice. Just like a snake. A shiver ran up my spine, I struggled to shake it off. Ignoring the snake that found its way around my neck to lick my chin. He enjoyed teasing me. There was nothing I hated more than snakes in this empty world. The snake dropped the ground when my aura reached its fangs. I kicked it towards Orochimaru in distaste.

"I train him of my own will. Bring one of your little demons into the training room, I will kill you with my bare hands." I spat.

He smiled, "Of course." he agreed.

I glanced out the window once more. My home was so far yet so near to here. The place I wanted to be more than anything. Home. I turned my back on the window and made my way towards the training room. Orochimaru went to follow after me, but I slammed the door shut in his face. The others feared me because of my power. That was the exact reason Orochimaru did nothing to upset me. With one snap of my fingers, he would be dead.

The hallway was long and narrow. Darkness completely surrounded. At most times, I felt as though I would suffocate. Like the darkness would reach out to grab me and slowly strangle me to death. I always made it to the door though. My heart raced. My palms sweated. I could no longer see straight without my eyes glancing left and right every few seconds. That was one of my many curses. When I reached the door at the end of the hall, I pushed it open to find a boy with dark blue hair standing in the middle of the room. He turned to meet my eyes. Handsome yet somewhat dangerous. That was the aura he gave off.

"Hello, my name is Misaki Sakurai. I will be your instructor for your stay here."

Professional and straight to the point. That was how it was meant to be. How it has always been. I would train these children until they strong and able to overcome almost anything. The first mistake I had made when appointed to this duty was become close with my students. That was a terrible mistake especially with what was their fate once they entered this room. Orochimaru had decided that they would become his vessels. It wasn't a shock to me when I found out that he had found and chosen an Uchiha to become his next vessel. It was expected of him. Almost like a ruined surprise.

The boy stared at me for a few minutes, "Sasuke Uchiha, right?" I asked.

He gave me a curt nod. Sasuke didn't seem to be in the right mood to hold conversation. But then again, that was how he has always been. I remembered him when he was younger. The first time I had met him was when I had been invited to stay for dinner by Itachi. He had been my best friend at the time and even was now. Sasuke was all smiles. Never a dull moment with him. He cracked funny jokes, funnier than my own, and made the entire table laugh at his comical expressions. That was the way he worked. I had once asked why he said those jokes and why he smiled whenever people reacted positively to them. The answer he gave me was simple,

_Because making people smile is my job. Making them laugh is all I'll ever want. _

The answer was mature. Possibly going past my own maturity. But the answer was genuine. He gave me a smile, one that I would never see again, and then let out a laugh. The answer suited him best. That was what Sasuke had wanted for himself. To work at making people laugh and smile. It was fine dream. Something many had forgotten. For the first time in my life, I was able to smile and finally care for someone else. Though that Sasuke I had met all those years ago had vanished along with the Uchiha Clan.

"Your name is only Sasuke from this point on. Forget where you came from. It will only make everything harder to bare if you continue baring your surname." I said to him.

He wasn't pleased with what I told him. After all, his last name was the only thing he had left of his clan. That surname that he held was the only thing that had memories that would only encumber him in the long run. My heart seemed to break a little. Knowing that he didn't remember me at all. That my face meant absolutely nothing to him anymore. I hadn't changed in appearance. My face was exactly how it was the last time I saw him. Sure, my hair had grown and my physical appearance had changed somewhat, but I still resembled who I was back then. That was something I hated most about myself.

"You will learn to fight, to win, and to survive. That will be all. There is no team work. You protect and fight for only yourself. Let others wellbeing burden you and you will fall along with them. Understood?" I stated.

Sasuke nodded his head again, "Understood." even his voice had changed.

I pulled my hair up and shrugged out of my jacket, "Fight me." I said.

"What?" He asked.

All I wore was my work-out bra and my shorts, "Fight me. Show me what you know." I said.

That was when I saw it. The Sasuke that stood at the entrance of the Uchiha Compound. His eyes wide with tears, reaching out weakly for his retreating brother. Lonely and in despair. That image had distracted me from reality. Sasuke's fist was inches from my face when I ducked, pressing my fingers against his wrist, and shattering his bone. He let out a strangled shout.

"Pain is nothing. Pain is in your mind. Pain is not real."

I ran at him and twirled around, smashing the heel of my foot against the side of his face. He went flying to the concrete wall. His expression turned to one of pain and agony. He struggled to stand. Was this all he could take? There was no stopping me. My fist collided with his forehead. A small crack formed on his skull and that was when I stopped. To many who would have been observing, I had done nothing. Only poked him, kicked him, and punched him. All of those which I only performed once. But the strength I had garnered after years of training, was more than that.

Sasuke looked up at me with blood covered his face, "Pathetic. If that is all you got than you might as just leave." I said.

_Sasuke, please leave. _

"Get out of my class."

_Get up and get out of here while you can. _

"You are nothing."

_You are very precious to me. You need to leave here before you get killed. _

He spit out blood, "That's nothing." was his reply.

A dark feeling filled my heart when he stood up on his two feet. He had a broken wrist, a fractured skull, and cracked jaw. But he was still standing. I was impressed. My fingers danced along his face and I pressed my thumb underneath his left eye. He was confused as to why I was touching him like that. I didn't have to give him any answer. My nail dug into the surface and created a sign with my blood. He winced while I cut through his skin.

"Sasuke, you need to run while you can." I whispered.

He looked at me with raised eyebrows, "What?" he asked.

"Orochimaru will kill you."

Sasuke kept a straight face on. He didn't care for his wellbeing anymore, that Sasuke had died a long time ago. I shrugged my shoulders out of pity. He would die at the hands of Orochimaru. The girl I had once been also died that night. I had once been caring and kind towards everyone. I found myself becoming a cruel and ruthless woman. That was the result of Itachi's wound inflicted onto me. I raised my hand to press over the scar above my right eye that was cover by my red head band to replace my forehead protector I had abandoned years ago.

"I don't care anymore. Do what you want. All I need to do is train you." I spat at him, turning my back.

He slumped against the wall tiredly, "If that is all it takes to ware you out then get out of here because you will not survive my lessons." I said.

His hands grabbed onto my wrist, "I-I can take it." he choked out.

"My first test will answer that question for me." I said and snapped my fingers.

The sign that I had wrote onto his flesh was the symbol of the Sakurai Clan. A clan not to be messed with. The clan I came from. It burned on his flesh, causing him to cry out in pure pain. His hand reached up to claw at the symbol. He tried to get it off but it was there forever. Just invisible until he pushed the limit of his true potential.

"Whenever that mark I have placed on you appears, that will show that you have reached your limit. If you choose to continue after it appears...you will die." I said to him.

My hair fell from the pony tail I had put it in, I pulled my jacket on, and slipped my shoes onto my feet. Orochimaru stood outside the door when I emerged. He glanced at me with that smile on his face.

"Has he passed the first Sakurai test?"

I nodded, "Yes. Get him treated before he dies." I said.

I ignored his laugh while I walked off. Sasuke would die at this rate. He had to leave before he did. I couldn't stand having to bury another one of my loved ones, it would be too much for even myself to bare.

Sasuke, escape while you can. This place will be the end of you.

* * *

><p><strong>That is it for now! I hope you guys liked it :)<strong>

**~Misa**


	2. Past Memories

**Call me Misa! This is my first story here on FF. I hope you guys enjoy it. This is a fiction so don't put in little comments about it didn't happen like that it happened like this. I know the story. I just added a little twist of things. **

**[Summary] Misaki Sakurai turns to Orochimaru to train her after losing her brother in the Uchiha Massacre. Her brother and herself weren't apart of the clan, but they worked within the compound. She was returning back from an errand outside of the compound when she found her brother on the ground of their small shop. She declared that she would bring Itachi's head back with her if she were ever to return to the village. Years later, Sasuke Uchiha finds himself being trained by none other than Misaki when he turns to find power. They fight for the same reason. But things turn out differently when they decide to join forces to destroy the one person that had taken everything away from them: Itachi Uchiha. **

**I hope you all enjoy. Please, review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p><em>Past Memories<em>

"Itachi! Itachi, wait up!"

My feet hurt from all the running I had been doing today. Itachi wouldn't wait for me, he just kept walking like he couldn't hear me. I knew for a fact he could hear me because his ears kept twitching. I sped up my pace while carrying a large box strapped to my back. He didn't even have the nerve to ask if I needed any help. When we got to his house, I climbed up the steps behind him. We weren't that far apart in distance anymore which filled me with relief. Just because he was fast didn't mean he had to show off all the time.

When I went to walk into the house, he slammed the door in my face. I stumbled back only to fall onto the box. Whatever was inside had been crushed by my weight. My brother was so going to kill me. I sat there for a few minutes to see if he would open the door for me. A few minutes turned into a long hour.

He was mad at me for something. I just didn't know what exactly that something was. Five minutes after five o'clock, Itachi's mother walked up the steps with groceries in her arms. Her eyebrows were raised in surprise to find me just sitting on the porch. My shoulders were slumped and I knew I looked like a depressed puppy. A lost one at that. Itachi knew that I always got lost in the Uchiha Compound. It was just the way things were.

"Misaki, what're you doing out here? It is cold. Is Itachi not here?" She asked while she opened the door.

Itachi was walking out of the kitchen when his mother opened the door, "Itachi, wait right there!" she demanded firmly.

Even Itachi Uchiha feared something. That something was his mother. She pulled me up onto my feet, dragged me into the house, and sat the two of us down at the table. Her eyes were narrowed in suspicion as we flinched away from each other. I had no idea why he was so upset at me. Itachi and I were together all the time. There was nothing I had done to make him angry.

"I want you two to settle whatever differences you have and get back to being best friends! You two have been together too long to let little things get in your way." She said.

She was right about that. Itachi and I had been friends since we were babies. Our parents were that close. He was my first everything. My first kiss, first crush. The list went on. He was my best friend. I only wanted to see him smiling. I would die to make him smile. But maybe he had grown tired of me? A tear slid down my cheek and I quickly hid my face with my hair. That thought frightened me.

"Misaki dear, what's-" I stood up abruptly and startled the both of them, "I need to get home." I choked out.

Itachi didn't even look my way as I scrambled towards the door. His mother followed me to the door, "You don't know the way home. At least let Itachi lead you to-" I cut her off, "I'm fine! U-uh...I mean, I'm alright. See you later." I slid out the front door.

She stood at the door for a good while to watch me until I left. The box weighed a ton, now. This was becoming too much for me to carry. I had to suck it up and get home. Brother was probably worried sick by now. The sun had fallen from the sky to be replaced by the moon. I should've been back home at sunrise, had I waited there that long? I shook my head. That couldn't be it.

Birds flew above me. Even the slightest noise startled me. I really had no idea where I was. Thoughts consumed me and paranoia spread like wild fire. What if I got lost and someone tried kidnapping me? A glass broke behind me, the sound sent shivers up my spine. I turned around to see the lone bottle rolling back and forth. Out of nowhere, someone attempted to grab the box. I fought against the hands. A few tears falling from my eyes. This was when Itachi jumped into save me. He had to. I looked around frantically but he was nowhere to be found.

Did he hate me?

The thought froze me and allowed the hands to drag me into the darkness. I thrashed, hitting my fists against whoever it was, but it was no use. They had gotten me. They would steal the box and who knows what else. Their fingers snuck their way down into my pockets. Dug around for any loose change. I'm a kid. What money would I have? My eyes widened when they waved my picture in front of my face.

"Give that back!"

They shoved me against the wall, "What if we say no?" one of them asked.

The men were like shadows with only their moving lips visible. Fear struck me hard. That was the picture I had taken of Itachi and I a few weeks ago. I was planning on giving him the copy today, but he seemed mad at me about something. I couldn't lose the copy. That wouldn't be acceptable. The tears wouldn't stop and they blurred my vision.

"Give it back!"

I scratched one of them only to receive a punch to the face. I fell to the ground, spitting blood from my mouth. That was nothing. There was no way a ninja could be taken down by a punch to the face. Ninjas were strong. Powerful. That was what I had to be. But they were bigger than me and stronger. They kicked at my body. Blood spewed from my lips. The tears completely blinded me. Someone shouted at the end of the alley which caused the two men to run away, dropping the picture to the side of my head. I reached for the picture and grabbed onto it. Good. I had the picture back.

A sob escaped from my mouth and the person lifted my up, "It'll be alright." they cradled me while I cried.

On the way to wherever this person was taking me, I passed out.

The next few days went by in a blur. Brother took care of me, took a few days off from work, and tended to my wounds. I didn't speak. Not because I couldn't but because there was nothing to say. Hokage came to the house to see what had happened and he got absolutely nothing out of me. The man that saved me was Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi's father.

He gave the best information he could and told me that he would deal with Itachi, but I grabbed onto his sleeve before he could leave. My eyes stared up into his. I didn't have to say anything for him to understand me at all. He gave me his word that he wouldn't harm Itachi in any way which made me delighted. I even gave him a small smile.

I caught Itachi while on my way back home from Brother's shop. Many of the villagers had given me a lot of things to show that they cared. I smiled at them, thanked them, and continued my merry way. He was on his way home from training when he caught sight of me. That only made him turn the other way and flee. I wouldn't allow him to run off so easily. Not this time.

"Miss Yumi, watch this for me just for awhile. I will be right back!" I cried out as I set my things back down.

She waved me off, "No problem!" she said.

Miss Yumi was the best. I ran off towards Itachi. He struggled to run faster, but I had picked that up from him. His speed had only forced me to begin working on my own speed. I could now match him and was possibly even more faster. I tackled him to the ground. We rolled and turned for a few minutes until I finally had him beat. He panted heavily.

"What the hell is your problem?"

He stared up at me with that vacant expression he gave everyone, "I don't have one." he said.

"Yes, you do! You ignore me, you don't even come by to visit me after being attacked, and you have the nerve to act rude to me. I have done nothing to you to make you so damn angry at me!" I shouted.

He narrowed his eyes, "You only use me!" he spat.

My eyes widened and I stared at him for a few minutes. Thoughts within my head went black. Disappeared from sight. All I could really think about was what he said and what could have put such a stupid idea into his head.

"Are you stupid?" I began shaking him violently, "You idiot! I swear, the second I leave you alone to help my brother with something and you begin thinking nothing but craziness." I shouted.

He shoved me off and sat up, "It isn't crazy! You only used me for popularity. Once you hang out with the Uchihas, suddenly everyone wants to be your friend and you love attention!" he said.

Nothing could stop me at that moment. I slapped him across the face and before he could react, I kissed his cheek. He sat there with a red face. The warmth felt amazing against my lips. I pulled away and let my head fall onto his shoulder. My arms wrapped around him. I really couldn't leave him alone for a day because his mind just wandered.

"ChiChi, you are the most precious person in the world to me. All I want to do is protect you and see you smile. I want to be able to hold you like this when you can't hold anything in. This is how I always want it to be. Just you and me. That may be selfish of me to want, I know it is, but it is all I will ever want as long as I am living. Remember when you told me you would take me away from here? You said that you would work towards that so it would be just you and me. Because you love me and I love you. That's how it is. That is how it has always been. Don't ever think that I don't love you. To me, you are my world and the one that makes me smile. You make me so happy, ChiChi. I don't want to be in a world where the is no you. Understand that. Understand my feelings for you. I love you so much." I said.

Itachi smiled and sighed heavily, "I know. I still am working towards that. I guess...I let everyone get to me, again." he said.

A smile lit up on my face, "Don't let them do that. Remember that it is you and me against the world. Just the two of us." I said.

"Forever and always." He whispered.

I kissed his cheek again, "Forever and always." I repeated.

_**Bang bang bang!**_

The banging on my door startled me awake and I heard Orochimaru shuffle away. My eyes narrowed, picking my pillow up, and hurled it at the door. I could only hear his irritating laughter in the distance. He was going to die soon. My teeth bit into my lip and I looked out my window. That dream had been a memory. A memory of how Itachi and I had been back then. My nails dug into the palm of my hand. Now, it was my job to become even more stronger and to kill him with my bare hands. He had promised me the world. A promise he broke long ago.

From that point on, Itachi Uchiha was dead to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like that? I know that Itachi may have been a bit out of character and that some parts of the story are poorly written, but that is how it all is in my story. Hope you guys enjoyed. Review review review!<strong>

**~Misa**


	3. Training

**Call me Misa! This is my first story here on FF. I hope you guys enjoy it. This is a fiction so don't put in little comments about it didn't happen like that it happened like this. I know the story. I just added a little twist of things.**

**[Summary] Misaki Sakurai turns to Orochimaru to train her after losing her brother in the Uchiha Massacre. Her brother and herself weren't apart of the clan, but they worked within the compound. She was returning back from an errand outside of the compound when she found her brother on the ground of their small shop. She declared that she would bring Itachi's head back with her if she were ever to return to the village. Years later, Sasuke Uchiha finds himself being trained by none other than Misaki when he turns to find power. They fight for the same reason. But things turn out differently when they decide to join forces to destroy the one person that had taken everything away from them: Itachi Uchiha.**

**I hope you all enjoy. Please, review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p><em>Training<em>

There was no doubt that Sasuke had improved since our first lesson. His punches and kicks came much more quicker than before. I compared now to then. He had barely survived my punch, not even a blow to his face, and a mere poke. He had drastically changed since then. His determination overcame the pain. That was how it was meant to be. Determination was all one needed. That was the push that could send him running or falling down a cliff.

Yet he still had a ways to go. I barely had to move to dodge his oncoming attacks. His fists shaking the air beside my face, it caused my hair to fall from its pony tail. That was shocking within itself. Many may see that it may not be so special, but when up against me? It was raw talent. Sasuke went to punch me in the face when I grabbed onto his fist. He grunted, bared his teeth at me. There was more he wanted to. He didn't want to stop. He was already pushing his limit and I could faintly see the symbol appearing on his face.

"You have pushed your limit. Rest for the day."

He pulled his hand roughly away from my grasp and spat out some blood, "I am fine." he said.

"Spitting out blood must be in the range of normal for you, then."

Sasuke let out a frustrated growl, "You're treating me like a child! I came here to get stronger and all you're doing is treating me like I'm fragile." he spat.

He still had so much to learn. I turned to look at him with a smirk clear on my face, "You have gotten stronger. If you notice, you have been able to get closer to my head when you reach out to hit me with your fist. Your control over the force and speed of your attacks has also improved." I explained.

A dumbfounded look appeared on his face. He began to think about it. I could see it all over his face. He wondered if I had told him the truth, if maybe he had actually improved since our first lesson. Orochimaru was by the door within seconds. That damn snake wrapped tightly around his waist and made its way towards the entrance of the room. He held it back.

"Misaki...Sasuke...progress?"

I scratched the back of my head, "Yes." I hissed.

"Wonderful. The rest of the day is yours to do as you wish." He said, disappearing into the shadows.

That man never ceased to give me the creeps. Sasuke panted heavily. He knew that he couldn't continue our training today. I patted the top of his head while I moved towards the window. I stared out into the vast ocean, my eyes drooped due to the sudden sense of nostalgia that rushed over me. Sasuke moved to stare out the window as well.

"My best friend took me to this same exact sight when we were younger. He told me that he would buy me a world of oceans just like this one. Of course, he had to make some money in order to do that." I chuckled.

He looked at me when I made that almost _happy _sound, "Why did he bring you here?" he asked.

"This place wasn't here all those years ago. Where we stand now was covered by trees and dirt. Nature. My best friend, ChiChi brought me here for my birthday. I had always wanted to view the ocean from a difference perspective. Seeing the water from the village wasn't peaceful. People rushed by and didn't bother looking at the beauty that was taking place all around us. No one appreciated nature like I did. He found this place when he was with his father on some errand and decided to bring me here. I remember us falling asleep underneath the stars, talking about our future together." I said softly.

_All of this is going to be ours one day, Misa! Just you and me._

His voice echoed throughout my head. Itachi had promised me the world back then. He said we would always be together, no one would be able to rip us apart. Though we were torn apart by his own hands. I raised my hands to stare at them. They were rough and scarred up. Different from the last time I had really stared at my hands. That last time was outside of Konoha. Orochimaru had told me to meet him at some bridge and so I had packed up my things, ready to leave at that moment. But before I left, I took a good look at my hands. The very hands that had slapped Itachi. The same hands that held onto his hands. How they had changed.

"Is your best friend alive?" Sasuke asked.

That was the first time in years that I let a tear fall, "No." I whispered.

Sasuke moved to lean against the wall. His eyes trained on the leaves that fell from the trees. The two of us had many things in common. The feeling of loneliness and despair, the hunger for more power. Though I had put that sole emotion to rest a long time ago. I realized that if I destroyed him with my own hands then I would be as bad as he was. Sasuke hadn't realized it yet. But his need was even more stronger than my own. His entire family had been ripped away from him by his older brother. That would be enough to drive anyone mad.

"I don't have a best friend. At least...I don't think I do."

His voice was soft and weary at that moment, "You don't think you do?" I asked.

"There is this one guy that...he is a knucklehead but then...I believe in everything he does. If I need something, he is the first one there. I feel like I can trust him with my life." He said.

A light breath escaped me, "That would be a best friend." I said.

A smirk appeared on his face. He said nothing else. The two of us stood alone in that peaceful silence. My thoughts completely consumed by the past that I had long forgotten. Sasuke had brought all these memories back to me. With those memories were emotions. Feelings that I no longer required. They only held me back from my true potential. Just like my surname. Sakurai. That name made my blood boil. Father had committed suicide because he could no longer live without Mother. How did he think my brother and I felt? I found him on the ground with no pulse. My heart shattered into several pieces that Itachi put back together.

_ChiChi, stay with my forever. Never leave me. Just you and me against the world._

The younger me was desperate to keep Itachi with me. Even now, I still longed for his touch. The feel of his hand on top of my head. I looked down at my feet with concentration. He would always pat the top of my head whenever I cried. Followed by his famous comforting words that I repeated to myself even today.

_Believe that you can overcome anything, Misa._

The sides had changed since the night of the Uchiha Massacre. Instead of Itachi and I against the world, it had become the world and I against Itachi. Every time I thought about his face, I would flinch out of sorrow. He had taken away my only family. He left Sasuke and I alone to suffer. Sometimes I wondered why he killed my brother. We weren't Uchiha members. Our clan was Sakurai. That was where our loyalty laid. Yet he killed my brother. Most likely out of cold blood. That thought made a shiver run up my spine.

"Do you think I'll get anymore stronger?"

Sasuke's voice broke through my jumbled thoughts, "Yes." I said.

He seemed depressed. His dark eyes seemed even more twisted than usual, "This best friend you talk about...were you in love with him?" that question had caught me off guard.

I decided to tell him the truth. Even if anyone overheard, they wouldn't know a thing about what I was saying. No one knew that I was Misaki Sakurai of the Hidden Leaf Village. I was only Misaki here.

"Yes, I loved him more than a friend. He was my one and only true love."

My reply shocked Sasuke, "How did he die?" he asked.

These questions were becoming more difficult to answer.

"He was killed by a man that I am determined to destroy."

He looked at me with wide eyes, "You want to kill someone?" he asked.

"Yes."

Determination was the one thing one needed to give them that extra push to success or failure. Even though I had long forgotten about my sole purpose of joining sides with Orochimaru, the need to destroy Itachi with my bare hands was still there. He was probably relaxed while I was paranoid all the time. I thought frequently about where he was and if he was happy. Because even though he had killed my brother, there would always be a place in my heart for him.

"Maybe we can help each other."

Sasuke turned to me to give me a smirk, "You help me and I help you. That way we can kill the people we want to kill and return to our lives." he said.

Returning to my old home wouldn't be as simple. He would be able to walk back into the village after only being away for a year, but ten years of being away was pushing it. I could never return home.

"I will never be able to return to my home. To them, I am dead."

He looked at me with pity in his eyes and I turned my head, "Get some rest. We have training to do." I said before walking off.

Images of my home flashed throughout my head. They had probably sold all of our things and gave someone else our home by now. My things were most likely broken in a box along with his. That damn village better not have destroyed our things. They were ours. We had worked hard to buy all of our things and we deserved to at least have them taken care of. I dug into my pocket and pulled out an old photo. It was my family before each of them died. If I looked at it from a living point of view, I was the only one in the picture.

I was alone.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter wasn't great, but I tried! Review review review.<strong>

**~Misa**


	4. Past Mission

**Misa: Hey there, people!**

**Sasuke: What's up?**

**Misa: Today I am going to write up...I don't know how many chapters, but I guess you can wait and see about that! :3**

**Sasuke: You know how easily you get distracted so we may not-*Misa covers Sasuke's mouth***

**Misa: YAY FOR CHAPTER FOUR! Remember, review and tell me what you think about the story as it goes on. I really enjoy interacting with my readers and fixing whatever I can to make it more realistic. Also, message me if you have any questions about my OC. Misa-Chan can be quite the complex person. I am always near or on my computer so I will instantly reply. **

**Naruto: Misa-Chan!**

**Misa: Naruto-kun?**

**Naruto: You shouldn't push so many things onto your readers, Misa-Chan! Be cool like an ice cube.**

**Misa & Sasuke: ...An ice cube?**

**Naruto: YEAH! *grins***

**Misa: Anyways...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

* * *

><p><em>Past Mission<em>

"Itachi, to your right!"

Itachi ducked and threw a kunai in that direction. A ninja fell from the tree, he brought down two branches when he fell. I ran over to see his headband but the symbol had been scratched out until you could only make out a small dash. That could have been any village. A growl escaped me as I stood.

"Nothing."

Our team leader, Ryuu came to our side to inspect the now dead man. He narrowed his eyes at the headband. His hands reached out and snatched it from the man's body. I grabbed onto Ryuu's wrist.

"Leave it with him out of respect."

Ryuu ripped his arm from my grasp, "He deserves nothing of the sort. Most likely a rogue ninja. That man turned his back on his village, no doubt. He should be glad that a Konoha ninja was the one to end his pitiful existence." he spat.

Our team leader wasn't exactly the most kind and warm hearted man to walk this earth. Sure, there were men worse than him but none I had ever met. I couldn't stand him. He made the blood boil underneath my flesh. My hands inched towards his neck as he turned. The man Itachi had killed was still a human being. We at least owed him that much. To honor the past that I am sure he had happy memories in. I snatched the headband from Ryuu, quickly tied it around the man's head.

"You deny me? I am your team leader and you shall-" I cut him off, "Do whatever you must. I will not allow him to lay here without his headband. If he wore it all this time...he must've surely left something of worth behind. You do not know his story. None of us do. Stop being a power groveling mongrel and let us continue this mission." I said to him.

He turned his back to me, "I knew better than to give a monster a chance at being a ninja on my squad. You are no human. Misaki Sakurai died two weeks after her mother gave birth to her. She has been dead many years." he growled.

Itachi glared at Ryuu as he walked by him. His hands tightening into small balls. The man was gone from our view and Itachi made his way over to me. I knew that ninja weren't supposed to cry on missions. That was a golden rule. Yet I couldn't keep my tears at bay. My best friend understood and wrapped his arms around me. I cried into his chest. My lips parted to set free my sobs.

Everyone disliked me. At least, a good percent of Konoha did. An evil man had done something terrible to me. He took me from my mother's arms while she lay on her death bed. He gave her a few words of reassurance. He said that I would be fine in his care and that he would give me to my father once everything was done. She could only nod.

"It wasn't my fault..."

Those three years were terrible. Strapped down to a metal table, injections forced into my veins, and all the illnesses I contracted due to those lethal injections. I remembered him telling that it would be over soon. That he wold take me home when he got the answers he had been searching for those long three years. Something occurred that he had to abandon his research along with me. They found me strapped to that very same metal table, he had left in such a hurry that he couldn't take out what he had put in me. That thing was a demon heart extracted from the famous Nine Tailed Fox. They could never find my human heart. No other choice but to leave that heart inside me.

"Imagine how the other kid feels, Misa."

The tears ceased while I thought about it, "Okay." I whispered.

He patted the top of my head, "Believe in yourself." he said.

Itachi swiftly moved past me and continued walking. That was one of the first moments I had felt abandoned by him. I turned to see that he kept walking farther away from where I stood. At that moment I realized that I wasn't strong enough to stand on my own. I ran after him, wiped away the tears on my face, and wrapped my arms around him from behind. He continued walking with me attached to him. It was comfortable for the two of us. I felt safe and happy.

~O~

"Brother!"

My entire body took off towards my brother that waited at the gate. Itachi was tackled by his little brother, Sasuke that had been waiting by the gate with my brother. Brother took me into his arms greedily. His hands rubbed my back lovingly.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Misaki."

I gripped onto him, "I'm only safe because of Itachi. Who knows what could've happened had he not been there!" I exclaimed happily.

He pulled the two brothers into his arms with me in the middle. All three of us hugged each other. Ryuu was seething with anger, his body violently vibrating as he stood at the gate. The gate watchers glared at him with daggers in their eyes. Quite a few people despised him for his hatred towards myself and one of Sasuke's classmates, Naruto.

"Brother..." I whispered, I gripped even tighter onto his shirt.

Brother sighed heavily, "I know." he said.

The four of us separated so we could head home. Many of the villagers greeted me with hugs and smiles, but the others cringed away whenever they felt my presence near them. Brother glared at those that cringed away. He couldn't stand them. He had always stood up for me all throughout my time here since I had returned home. Father was waiting in front of the house and Brother couldn't stop himself. He ran at me, took me into his arms, and hugged me with all his might. I couldn't help but return those feelings.

That smile on his face whenever he looked at me brought tears to my eyes. I loved Brother so much.

**_BANG BANG BANG!_**

Orochimaru let himself into my bedroom with that damn snake of his, "Sasuke has fallen ill. You will be in charge of taking care of him. Is that understood?" he asked.

My heart skipped a few beats, "Yes." I said.

"Good, now get up and get to the healing."

He stormed out of the room. Something had angered him. Orochimaru was normally a sickly happy person that always had a smile on his face. This time was different. That smile was gone and replaced by a frown.

I let my mind wander back to that pleasant memory of my past, "Brother..." I dug into my pants until I pulled out a piece of paper to stare at the picture of my family once more.

That smile had been erased by none other than Itachi Uchiha. Tears fell onto the picture, I held it close to my heart. He didn't deserve to die for whatever had crossed Itachi that day. That man was a kind hearted individual. That thought sparked a fire that had long burned out.

Revenge was going to be sweet.

* * *

><p><strong>Misa: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>

**Hinata: Y-yes...um review, please...**

**Misa: *cuddles Hinata* Oi, Hinata-Chan! Kawaii~ **

**Hinata: U-um, Miss Misa...**

**Misa: Don't say a thing, Hinata-Chan! I will show you the wonders of being with Misaki Sakurai!**

**Hinata: *face gets terribly red* M-Misa...oh dear God, someone help me!**

**Misa: *laughs evilly while dragging Hinata to bedroom* MUAHAHAHA!**

**Sasuke & Naruto: ...This woman is writing our story?**

**Sasuke: She forgot to light Ino on fire.**

**Ino: Huh?**

**Sasuke: *lights match and tosses onto Ino***

**Ino: AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Naruto: Sasuke, did you just-**

**Sasuke: Let's go help Hinata, Naruto. **

**Naruto: KAY! :3**

**Ino: *burns to a crisp***

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! ;D **


	5. Eternal Puppet

**Misa: Hey there! Welcome to Black Cherry! I hope you all enjoy my story. **

**Sasuke: *puts up peace sign* Yo!**

**Misa: Sasuke-kun~**

**Sasuke: World domination...destruction...Itachi...VENGANCE! **

**Misa: Oh, you kidder! *pats on back* ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Hinata: Misa-Chan...? *gets shoved out by wall signaling beginning of chapter!***

* * *

><p><em>Eternal Puppet<em>

Sasuke had fallen terribly ill. A gut feeling told me that this was not just any natural illness, he had been subjected to an injection. The mark was still there no matter how much Kabuto had healed the small penetration wound. My hands shook as my body shook in anger. They had done this to my Sasuke? I would punish them for it later. He was the first thing on my mind at the moment. My fingers ran through his beautiful hair. It had been so long since the last time I had felt his soft hair.

"Sasuke..."

He moved his head towards the sound of my voice, "Mm..." he moaned.

This beautiful boy had been subjected to so much suffering. My hands could have done nothing for him, but there was still many things that I wanted to go back and change. Maybe if I hadn't left then he wouldn't have been lonely. We could have gone through it together and he wouldn't have had to make this choice of leaving his friends behind. My warmth was what he needed during those difficult times. He would've returned to his usual self, maybe not the same, but he would have gotten back his charming smile. The smile that had melted my heart. I kissed his forehead.

I would have laid my life on the line for this child. Even now after all these years had flown by. There was nothing I wouldn't do for him. All he had to do was ask me. His wish was my command. If I had gotten to the compound quicker back then, I could have changed his life entirely. He would have known that he wasn't completely alone. That I had also lost my family that night. I heard my mother's last words, watched my father take his own life, felt my elder sister's hands pressed against my cheeks before breathing her last breaths, and found my brother on the floor of our shop.

"My life is yours. I am your puppet..." I performed a few hand signs, "You are the puppeteer that pulls my strings. From this moment on, I give you my mind and body. Do with me as you wish. Command me to perform your will. I will stop at nothing to see that smile on your face just one...more time." I felt my heart clench in my chest.

_String Attachment. _

My veins shifted from underneath my flesh, I let out a small cry. The things Orochimaru had taught me helped me create a special kind of jutsu. Something I had planned on using to serve Orochimaru. But I was glad that I had waited. Sasuke needed me more than anyone on this earth. My chakra would now be his to share. My energy would now be his to control. Everything was now his. The only thing left in my possession was my soul.

_Bone Reconstruction. _

The bones holding my body together began to reconstruct themselves. Throughout the entire procedure, I would not let go of Sasuke. My hand slipped into his that laid limply on the bed. My eyes widened before shutting to endure the pain. I squeezed onto his hand. My bones would become easily manipulated to bend and shape to his every command. Tears escaped my eyes as the pain grew greater. This was not something that I would suggest doing while the subject was awake. The pain was too much for a normal person to bare. A mere human would die from the stress put onto the body.

_Visual Enhancement. _

It felt like venom had been injected into my eyes. I gripped onto my head with my free hand, squeezing onto Sasuke's hand. The jutsu would make it so my eyes could see farther than any normal being. Not even the Hyuuga Clan could see as I could. The pain shifted and poked at my eyes which caused blood to surface. Normal tears didn't fall. Blood streamed down my face, my lower lip bleeding from the pressure my teeth put onto it.

_Speed and Muscular Addition. _

The speed and strength that I had already was intensified to a super-human level. After that was done, I was completely and entirely his to control. He would just need to open those beautiful eyes to complete the jutsu. That way I could tend to him while he was passed out on the bed. Thank goodness I added that into the jutsu or else he would become worse. I stood up shakily on my legs. My body felt different. It was different. To many that looked at me, I would probably look thinner and paler. That was truth.

"U-uh..." I fell back against the wall and slid down to the floor, "S-Sas..." I couldn't speak.

My hands weakly grabbed onto a damp cloth and cleaned the blood from my face. It burned a bit, but I dealt with the pain. The door opened only a bit to allow that damn snake into the room. It stared at me for a few moments. My eyes must've appeared to be different because it snapped at me. That was when Orochimaru emerged from behind the door. His eyes were instantly on me.

"Misaki, you seem...different."

He made his way over to me and knelt down, "Very...different..." he trailed off.

"So do you. Just shed?"

A smirk lit up my face, "You are becoming more and more like me every day, Misaki! Your skin comes off like my own does. Almost like a snake." he hissed.

"I will never be like you."

He let out a laugh, "Oh but you are more like me than anyone else." and he was gone.

The door slammed shut from his quick departure. It didn't take long for the noise to wake Sasuke up from his short slumber. He pushed himself up, his eyes fluttered open to look around the room. Strings of chakra shot from his finger tips. They surprised him and he flinched. But the strings were there for only him and I to see. They wrapped tightly around my neck. Almost choked me. The chakra darkened, created some sort of collar around my neck, and created several more strings around my collar as though I was being held by several other people. The strings all traced back to Sasuke.

"M-Misaki?"

I had never heard so much fear in his voice, "Yes?" I asked.

"What is this?"

His hands waved and came down sharply which caused my head to slam to the ground, "Ah! I am sorry." he choked out.

So nervous. This wasn't the normal Sasuke I knew. A bit of blood came from my mouth but it was nothing compared to a broken jaw or a dislocated body part. That was much more painful. He made his way over to me. He knelt down. My energy was freely flowing towards him. It gave him the strength he needed to overcome the illness. The two of us stared deeply into each other's eyes. Pain, sorrow, loneliness, it was all there. Our memories were becoming one.

"You were there, weren't you?"

His eyes drooped, "You were at the compound the night that Itachi killed everyone." he whispered.

Memories continuously flowed between the two of us. I saw his memories and he saw mine. The emotions that tied along with them hit the both of us hard, but I stood my ground. Only stared into his eyes.

"That was you. I had been wondering who had stopped Itachi from killing me, but you stood in his way...why didn't he kill you?" He was confused.

My hands pressed against his cheeks and I put my forehead against his, "Because the thought of killing the people he loved was too great for even the great Itachi Uchiha to handle." I said softly.

_You mustn't do this! Even if you try to...I will stand in your way, Itachi. Come near this child and you will also have my blood on your hands. Would you enjoy that? The pain of knowing you ended your best friend's life forever!_

Itachi could only stare back at me with empty eyes. My best friend had died along with all those people that night. The familiar pain filled my chest, bringed tears to my eyes. Sasuke could feel these emotions. He leaned against me for support. I gave him the support he needed. The memories of it all went straight to his heart.

_I love you, Itachi. I always have. _

My confession to Itachi was probably what brought him to the choice. When he had been confused about whether he should or shouldn't, my stubborn self told him that I had fallen in love with him all those years ago. My love for him was deeper than any physical wound could dealt me. That was a part of the reason why I had the courage and strength to stand in his way when he raised his hand to strike Sasuke. I knew that Itachi wasn't a cold hearted person. He would feel extremely guilty for having killed his little brother. I wasn't going to let him dig his own grave.

"You loved my brother." Sasuke was shocked at this new information.

He pulled back to look me in the eye, "Do you still love him?" he asked.

"My love for Itachi never left. I will always love him. Even though I want to hate him, I can never bring myself to truly have utter hatred for him as you do. I wish I had that strength to just forget about all the happy moments we shared together. But I can't. He was apart of me. A very special person that I loved very dearly. Even today. Most likely tomorrow. Until the moment I die. A few years back, I had been near death..." The memories of that day hit the two of us like bricks, "and the only thing I could say was his name. I laid alone in the middle of the forest while breathing his name. He would have been the last person on my mind had I died that day. Something kept my alive though. I think it was you, Sasuke." I smiled at him.

He raised an eyebrow, "Me?" he asked.

"I remembered when you were born. Itachi was happy that he had a sibling to teach things to. That smile was so beautiful. Just like yours. His smile reminded me of you when I saw him in my mind and a voice in the back of my head kept telling me that I needed to keep on going for you." I explained.

Sasuke looked down at the ground, "Itachi loved you more than me." he whispered.

"No!" I grabbed onto his face, "Itachi loved you ten times more than myself. If he had to choose between the two of us, he would choose you and I don't blame him. I would have made the same choice if my brother or sister was in danger." I said.

He gave me a smile smile, "Promise me that you and I will bring an end to him. Pushing aside the old memories. He took away our happiness." he said.

I took his hand and placed my lips onto it, "Your wish is my command. I am your puppet and you are my puppeteer. Pull the strings and I will do anything you request of me." that was the day that we promised each other that we would bring Itachi down.

No matter what happened, I would stay by Sasuke's side until the very end. Even if I am able to run away, I will lay beside his empty body and await death to take me. That was our contract. The deal we made the second the strings attached. We were one. One could not live without the other. That was the way it was. To be honest, I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>Misa: Puppets...Puppets...PUPPETS!<strong>

**Sasori: Yes...?**

**Misa: O_O S-Sasori, what are y-you doing here?**

**Sasori: The talk of puppets during this chapter made me want to add...another one to my collection...*stares at Misa***

**Misa: *laughs nervously* R-Really? I can g-get you one at ToysRUs.**

**Sasori: I'm afraid I had...something else in mind...*inches towards Misa***

**Misa: *backs up* S-Sasuke...!  
><strong>

**Sasuke: *swoops down and rescues Misa***

**Misa: *swoons* My superhero!**

**Sasuke: Only doing what you make me do. **

**Misa: Sasuke-kun, you have no heart. *pouts***

**Naruto: We hoped you enjoyed this chapter...even though I wasn't in it...*crosses arms* I haven't been in any chapters actually...**

**Hinata: N-Naruto-kun! Don't w-worry. You will make your grand debut s-soon.**

**Naruto: You really think so, Hinata-Chan?**

**Hinata: A-ah...*faints***

**Naruto: Hinata-Chan? *pokes big boobies* Wow, these have grown in only two and a half years!**

**Misa: Naruto...*comes from shadow with bat* those are my boobies!**

**Naruto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -**

**Sasuke: *throws Hinata over shoulder* I'm afraid that Misaki will not be able to say goodbye this chapter. See you next time...*walks off***

***Ino in corner lights up in flames***

**~Misa **


	6. Leaving Konoha Behind

**Misa: No more blackout! **

**Sasuke: I can tell that you're ecstatic. **

**Misa: Duh because that means I can type to my heart's content *purrs adorably***

**Hinata: Misa-Chan! *runs with papers***

**Misa: Huh? *takes papers and reads***

**Sasuke & Hinata: ...**

**Misa: No.**

**Hinata: M-Misa-Chan, give her a chance and maybe-**

**Misa: NO!**

**Hinata: *flinches* Y-yes, ma'am. **

**Misa: *rubs temples and slaps STORY sticker on your forehead* Read on...**

* * *

><p><em>Leaving Konoha Behind<em>

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi and Hana returned home from an A-Rank mission. No one could describe how much pain I felt. The sorrow that swept throughout my entire body left me weak. Itachi stayed with me the entire time they were away, three months of pain.

My feet took off on their own the moment I saw Kakashi's silver head of hair. I opened my arms to throw them around his neck, all I wanted was for him to hold me. He had been by Hana's side since day one. They were really good friends since the academy days. He knelt down to embrace me tightly. When my hands grabbed onto his shirt, I pulled myself to his chest, and inhaled his familiar scent. He smelled of vanilla. My nose rubbed into the material of his shirt.

"Kakashi, I missed you and Hana."

He looked up at Hana and she knelt down to lean against my back. His arms wrapped around her as well. Itachi stood at the gate with his mother beside him. My brother came out from behind Itachi, his hands placed on his hips. I think it was fair to say that Kakashi and Hana were in love. They would act goofy around only each other. He was always over the house with those weird books of his.

Kakashi lifted me up into his arms, "Kakashi, I'm not-" he cut me off, "Let me carry you home just like when you were a little girl." he said.

He was stubborn. But I loved him very much. My head landed on his chest while he carried me. I listened to Hana reunite with Brother, their arms wrapped around each other. They were normal. Like two regular siblings that came to greet each other at the gate when the other returned from a dangerous mission.

"Hana, let's go to the hospital. You need to get that wound sorted out." Kakashi said.

Hana shrugged her shoulders, "I can handle anything! I get it from Mother, after all." my eyes fell shut when she mentioned our mother.

Everyone glanced at me curiously. They knew how I was whenever Mother came up in a topic. It was unfair. All of the villagers had met her, had been able to be a part of her life, but I could only spend a week with her. Much of that week that I couldn't recall. Father told me often that I resembled her. The hair color and the eyes. Everything about me was all her.

"Hana..."

Hana scoffed and crossed her arms, "She needs to learn to get over it! She never even knew her. It hurts more to you and I than it would her. She was gone in some lab while Mother died!" she walked off.

My eyes opened to see that Kakashi had his eyes on me the entire time. We stared at each other, my eyes only watered a bit. That was something I had grown used to hearing. Hana would always lose her temper and spit something hurtful out. I didn't care anymore.

"Kakashi, stay with Misaki while I go talk to Hana. She had no right to say those things."

Kakashi nodded in his direction. He had plans to take all of us out to eat, seems like it was only going to be me and him as always. He sat me down at the ramen stand. My eyes stared forward at the ground while he ordered food for the both of us. His hands landed on my head as he did so.

He had been there for me like Itachi had. Almost like an older brother. My tears welled up in my eyes when the bowl of ramen was set in front of me. The man that cooked the meal welcomed Kakashi back with the food on the house. The two of them argued as I ate. I don't want Kakashi to go on another mission. He would get hurt. Then I would be alone just like before.

"Kakashi...?"

My voice was soft and it cracked when I raised it even in the slightest, "Yes?" he asked.

"Don't leave me again."

The statement I had made shocked him, "What?" he asked.

"Don't go on another because then you'll die and I'll...I'll be alone again."

Tears fell down my cheeks, "My life is meaningless. If I were to die, it'd be fine. My life ended a very long time ago. But your death would cause anger to rise in many. Everyone would hurt just like me. I don't...I don't want everyone to feel my pain because it is too much...don't go away! Don't leave me!" I tackled Kakashi.

My strength wasn't enough to knock him off his chair though it did cause his bowl to topple over. I didn't care for anything other than him at that moment. The man and woman behind the counter stared at the two of us. They seemed to understand my point of view. I gripped onto him. He would get hurt and die. That was what happened to all of the ninja in the village. One day, they left on a mission and came back with white cloths over their faces. I had witnessed it happen to many of the ninja in the village before. I just didn't want to lose Kakashi. They could send other people out.

"Misaki, I know how you feel. I felt the same way whenever my father left on a mission. I wondered if he would come back and I asked him many times to stay home. But he couldn't because the village needed him just like the village needs me and I must protect my home so that _your _home will be fine." He said.

I growled, "I don't care about anything besides your safety! Don't you get it?" I shouted.

He looked at the ground outside of the stand, "I understand, but I can't just do something that will benefit you. I have to put my village before anything else!" he said.

"Even your family?"

He stood up abruptly, "My family is dead!" he spat.

Those words shattered my heart. He hadn't considered me family at all. What was I? Something broke that he could fix, I had met a lot of people like him. They craved to fix something that was broken. As though it actually meant anything to me if I was fixed. My hands reached out for my bowl and I threw it in his face. He stood there in shock.

"You're just like everyone else! I hate you!" I screamed.

The man behind the counter tried stopping me, but I wouldn't let him touch me. My fingers began to glow strangely and I held them up in his direction. There was no telling what I would do in an angered state. I ran towards the gate of Konoha and let out a few strangled sobs. It was dark out. Who would care anyways? I wasn't family. I had no family. All I had was myself and only myself. There was no one to protect me. No one to love me. Itachi was probably just like Kakashi and the others. The men at the gate were alarmed when I ran past them.

"H-hey! Come back here!"

I twirled around and made a few hand signs, "Misaki Style: Acid Lilies!" I shouted.

When I twirled, water shot into the air from the splash my feet made. The water that had come into the air due to the heavy rain turned into transparent water lilies that grew to the size of a bear. They drifted towards the men that had attempted to pursue me. My right hand stretched out.

"Explode!"

They blew up. The acid burned at my opponents eyes, caused them to fall to the ground in agony. I smirked and continued to run away. No one could beat me at my best. Different types of chakra surrounded me. I skidded onto the ground as I made quick hand signs.

"Acid Shield!"

The water rose to cover me from the weapons that began to shower all around me. My hands stayed in the last hand sign position to begin my other jutsu. I moved to create more hand signs when Hana came from above me. That only pushed me to do the hand signs even quicker than before.

"Misaki, stop!" She yelled.

My hands faced her, "Die! Die! Die! Make it rain blood!" I screamed.

Spears emerged from the surface of my shield. They shot out towards her, stabbed at her limbs, and she shot to a tree on the right of me. The chakra that it took to use all of these jutsus was slowly leaving my body. I stood up with the shield around me. The acid formed a cloak to protect my body from any harm while I made my way over to her. She looked at me, her eyes filled with tears. It was her fault that this happened. If she hadn't said what she had than maybe we could've been just sisters instead of enemies.

"W-why?"

Blood splattered onto my face, "Because you're an enemy." I said.

"E-enemy? I'm your sister!"

My arms spread out at my sides, "Sister? I don't remember having a sister." I said.

"W-what...what are you t-talking about? Misaki, stop this!"

I hesitated, "Misaki? I'm not Misaki." I said.

My hands created a few more hand signs, "Spears of Death." I said.

Several spears appeared behind my body. The moment I moved from their path, they would launch at the very unlucky person in their way. Hana stared at the spears with wide eyes. Her tears wouldn't stop falling. Her lips moved to speak but the words never came out. I turned my body to leave.

"...don't go..."

That was all I heard. The spears embedded into her body, stabbed at all her vital areas, and she hung their like clothes on a line in the sun. Kakashi ran out from the trees to witness what I had done. He made his way over to see if she was breathing. Only a few pants made it past her lips.

"We need medical ninja!"

Hana shoved Kakashi away from her. That was the first thing to surprise me. The next was when she wrapped her arms around me, her head fell onto my shoulder, and kissed my cheek. The few people that were there had been just as shocked as I was when she did that. She let her tears fall onto my shoulder.

"I'm sorry..."

Her hands fell from around me. Her body hit the ground behind me. Those had been her last words to me, her last words to anyone. They were words of sincere apology. My hands balled up out of anger. She couldn't do this to me. Tears continued to fall down my bloody cheeks. Kakashi was bent over Hana, his hands struggled to stop the bleeding. A monster that was born of a man's curiosity, that was what I was. I threw my head back to stare at the sky.

"She will kill you, don't get near her."

These men were foolish enough to actually believe that I would waste my energy on them, "I won't..." I whispered.

I turned to look at Kakashi, "Kill me." I said.

He looked up at me confused, "Why?" he asked.

"I'm a monster that shouldn't exist so," I knelt down and put his hand against my chest just over my heart, "stop this demon heart from beating. You will be doing me a favor. Won't you do it for me?" I pleaded.

He shook his head, "I won't kill you. What I said back at the ramen stand wasn't true, Misaki." his hand pressed against my cheek gently, "I do have family that I want to protect more than anything. You and the others are my family. That's why I go out on missions. So I can protect my family's home." he said.

"I killed Hana."

"That wasn't Misaki. That was the monster that resides inside you that killed Hana, that's why you feel so much pain."

"I feel nothing but regret."

"That isn't true."

"Yes, it is."

We stared at each other for a long time, "The Misaki that I know loves her sister unconditionally no matter what she may say. She cares too much for her family to lose them." he said.

My nails dug into my palm, "You don't know me at all." I said.

"But I do."

Lightening struck followed by screams. I turned towards the village, "Sasuke!" I cried out.

My feet took off after the screams. Ninja of the village started out towards them as well, but I was faster than the rest. I got there to see Itachi with his hand raised. He wouldn't take Sasuke away from me. I skidded to a stop in front of Sasuke and spread my arms out. Hana had died that night because of me. I would protect this boy with my very life even if that meant losing it.

"M-Misaki..." Sasuke whimpered.

I narrowed my eyes at Itachi, "What're you doing?" I asked.

"I'm ridding of a pest. Get out of the way, Misaki."

My body was planted there, "No." I said.

"Get out of the way!"

His voice was loud and firm, but confused and tortured. I smiled at him the best I could. The rain beat down on all of us that tragic night. Maybe it was someone crying for us all.

"You mustn't do this! Even if you try to...I will stand in your way, Itachi. Come near this child and you will also have my blood on your hands. Would you enjoy that? The pain of knowing you ended your best friend's life forever!"

My words struck him deeply, "You don't know anything about me, Misaki!" he shouted.

"But I do because...I love you too much to not know everything about you, ChiChi." I confessed.

He fled before I could say anymore. My arms fell to my side and I looked back to see Sasuke was unharmed. Was he going to kill him? Sasuke couldn't keep back the tears that he had held back. He struggled with letting them go. I knelt down, placed my hand on his head, and smiled down at his trembling body.

"It is alright to cry, Sasuke."

And so he cried. Ninja were coming closer to inspect the situation. That was the moment that I knew I couldn't stick around the village much longer. My hands had already bathed in enough blood. I stared at Sasuke while he cried. He was the last person I would see before leaving this village. I kissed his forehead lovingly.

"I love you, Sasuke."

My back turned on the village. There was no going back unless I came back from the dead with Itachi's head. I found Kakashi holding the shaken Sasuke in his arms.

"I won't return unless I have Itachi Uchiha's head in my hands! From this moment on, I am dead to you all."

A life filled with sorrow and pain awaited me outside of the village. I would meet with the man of the snakes, ask him to train me, and have him forge me into the best ninja so that I could kill Itachi with my own bare hands. Sasuke would one day have that exact dream. Who knows if I would have already killed him before he is old enough to do so.

I just have to wait and see.

* * *

><p><strong>Misa: That chapter made me cry...<strong>

**Kakashi: Looks like I made my debut before Naruto. **

**Naruto: AHHHH? HOW DOES KAKASHI GET INTRODUCED AS A CHARACTER BEFORE ME?**

**Misa: It is simple.**

**Naruto: Well?**

**Misa: I love Kakashi-San more than you! *climbs onto Kakashi's back***

**Sasuke: *smirks* Obvious, dobe.**

**Naruto: Hinata-Chan?**

**Hinata: *comes out with red face* Y-yes?**

**Naruto: Do you love me?**

**Hinata: A-ahhhh...a-a-ahhh...*faints***

**Naruto: HINATA-CHAN?**

**Misa: *smiles and drags Hinata into closet* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke: O_O**

**Neji: Hello.**

**Misa: *pops out half dressed* NEJI?**

**Neji: Um...who are you?**

**Misa: *runs over* Only the girl that has written Black Cherry, an extremely twisted and sadistic romance between Misaki and her lost love!**

**Neji: *looks at the others* Uh...**

**Lee & TenTen: NEJI! **

**Lee: Even you are faster than any of the ninja of the Hidden Leaf.**

**Misa: *points finger at two* I KNOW YOU! LEE AND TENTEN! Lee...always so grammatically correct. I love it! *goes into fangirl phase***

**Lee: A newcomer! Welcome to the Hidden Leaf, my name is Lee. May I ask your name?**

**Misa: Misaki Sakurai-Lee!**

**Lee: Misaki Sakurai-Lee? What a beautiful name! *thumbs up***

**Misa: *laughs creepily***

**Everyone: _The idiot isn't afraid?_**

**Lee: You, me, and a hot bowl of ramen. You in?**

**Misa: YES! TAKE ME WITH YOU! *jumps into arms***

**Lee: I will be seeing you all later. *walks off***

**Misa: Oh Lee~**

**Naruto: Wasn't she all over you last chapter or whatever? And then Hinata-Chan...how is it possible to love so many people?**

**Sasuke: She is a true ninja. I have never met a girl quite like her.**

**Everyone [but Sasuke]: *stares* Did you just compliment a girl?**

**Sasuke: *faint blush* No, I must go kill my brother so...*walks off***

**Naruto: ...OMG! EVERYONE IS GOING CRAZY!**

**Kakashi: No, Naruto. I think it's just you.**

**Hinata: *crawls out of closet* Oh! Misa-Chan forgot to say goodbye to the readers. *stands up and smiles* G-goodbye! Until next time. **

**Everyone: *waves* BYE!**

**~Misa**


End file.
